


Down the alleyway

by sarcasticconfusion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticconfusion/pseuds/sarcasticconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel feels lost. His brother shows up to try to help. (idk I'm terrible at summaries. This was my first ever smuttish-type writing, so- yeah...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the alleyway

“Please father. I am at a loss.” Castiel put his head in his hands and slid down the alley’s wall. “I am unaware of the--...” Landing heavily on the floor, he felt tears slipping from his eyes for the first time. “I don’t know what to do.”

He heard the slight shuffle of wings, and felt the weight of a hand on his shoulder. Cas glanced up, and was not completely shocked to see Lucifer standing over him; an understanding look on his vessel’s face.

Cas let his brother pull him to his feet. He stood upright and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

“He will not answer.” Lucifer said, “He never does.”

He moved forwards and pushed his lips softly against Cas’, whose eyes widened fractionally. Before he could react, his brother pulled away; a gentle smile gracing his lips. He allowed Cas a moment of pause, before pulling his brother back towards him; crushing their lips together.

Again Cas’ eyes widened for a second, before sliding shut as Lucifer’s tongue slowly traced over his lips. It slipped into Cas’ mouth and quickly took control of the kiss; weaving around his mouth and curling around the other angel’s tongue softly. Cas lifted his arms to encircle Lucifer’s neck as he was pushed roughly against the brick wall behind him.

The kiss quickly became more heated, and Lucifer’s hand reached down to palm lighty at Cas’ erection. A strangled moan escaped Cas’ lips and his hips bucked slightly into the touch.

“Luci--” he gasped as Lucifer’s hand trailed up and under his shirt.

“Shhhh...” his brother whispered against his lips, “S’okay...” He pulled away from the kiss and placed his mouth against Cas’ shoulder blade, before slowly making his way back up to Cas’ jawline; suckling and nipping at the angel’s skin.

“I don’t think this is--” Lucifer pushed a finger against Cas’ lips.

“Don’t say ‘wise’.” He hissed, pulling away slightly and nibbling at the other angel’s lower lip, “I don’t want to be wise. I want you. Let’s play among the stars.”

“I don’t think that’s possible in these bodies,” Cas breathed.

Lucifer shook his head slightly and slid his hand down Cas’ chest, “It’s an expression.”

“Oh.” The kiss continued for a few more seconds, before Cas moved his hands down to grip Lucifer’s waist and he pulled them together; thrusting his hips against his brother’s and tugging him back into a deeper kiss.

He could feel Lucifer smirk slightly at the extra contact, and used the distraction to push off of the wall and spin them around. He pinned Lucifer’s wrists to the wall with one hand, and took over; pressing kisses over his neck and jaw.

“S-someone’s enjoying this,” Lucifer gasped, as Cas’ other hand trailed down his shirt; unbuttoning it swiftly.

As Cas reached the bottom and Lucifer’s chest now stood fully exposed, the older angel took control again; yanking his hands away from the wall and flipping them around, once again pushing Cas against the wall. He ripped his shirt open and surged up to kiss the younger angel roughly, before tracing kisses down his now fully exposed chest; leaving slightly red marks in his wake.

He knelt in front of Cas and made quick work of unzipping his trousers, pulling the vessel’s pants down and exposing his erection. Cas let out something between a gasp and a moan as Lucifer touched the top of him with his mouth, before sliding his lips open and sucking Cas in.

Cas’ hips bucked forwards, his fingers twisting into Lucifer’s hair as he struggled to breathe properly. “L-Lucif--” he gasped as the angel pulled away and slowly flicked his tongue up Cas’ shaft, smirking as he went. He bobbed his head slightly and moved back down as he sucked at his brother, hollowing his cheeks and pulling off almost fully, before slowly taking him in again.

“I’m g-going to--” Cas tried, head falling back against the wall as a moan forced its way from his throat. Lucifer made no attempt to relent at the stuttered words, if anything going at it harder than before; wanting to see his brother come undone.

“I-I-I--” Cas didn’t get any further, before choking out a gasp and reaching his peak. The come was quickly lapped up from the head of his erection, and as Lucifer pulled away, Cas slumped onto the floor, shaking visibly.

Tears started falling again as Lucifer sat down next to him. He pulled Cas into his lap; softly stroking his hair. “It’s all going to be alright, Cassy.” he assured him, as he placed a gentle kiss on his head, “You’ll be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever smut. I saw this picture thingy ( http://ne2nyeon.deviantart.com/art/SPN-Lucifer-Castiel-23-292841754 ) on dA and somehow this happened.


End file.
